


Day 23 'Revelations' And Day 24 'Without The Mask'

by Fan_Kitty_Life



Series: Marichat May [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Kitty_Life/pseuds/Fan_Kitty_Life
Summary: Revelations and panic, spread out between two chapters.





	1. Day 23 'Revelations'

Adrien was in bed at midnight, attempting to fall asleep, when he was hit with a revelation. 

Ladybug didn't like him, and she most likely never would.

This saddened him, but really much less than he expected it to. 

He thought about Marinette. His beautiful friend, whom he cared about so much. 

He knew she liked him as Adrien, and was beginning to show interest in Chat. 

Maybe it was time to show her they were one and the same. 

TO BE CONTINUED WITH DAY 24


	2. Day 24 'Without The Mask'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE GREAT REVEAL! (One side of it at least)  
> (Jazz hands)  
> Also lots of panic  
> On both ends

Adrien was going to do it.

He was going to reveal his identity to Marinette. 

He could do this!

Probably.

Maybe.

Hopefully.

Nope, no he couldn’t. Chat went to turn around a few roofs away from the girls house. 

‘No, Adrien’ He pep talked himself ‘This needs to happen if you want to further your relationship! A relationship can’t be formed on a lie’ 

He inhaled a deep breath and jumped a few more rooftops towards the bakery. 

He went through his normal routine of knocking on the trapdoor then climbing through, albit quite a bit more nervous than usual. 

He landed on the bed and was quickly greeted by the girl in the room.

She began to speak but was immediately interrupted by Chat’s voice.

“Marinette” He started “I have something very important to tell you”

“What is it?” Marinette questioned, visibly curious. She turned to completely face him on the bed, legs crossed. 

Instead of answering with words, he willed his transformation away without a warning. 

Marinette, recognizing the tell-tale light sparks, franticly covered her eyes with her hands before she could see him.

“Chat!” She shouted “What in the world do you think you are doing?” 

“Showing you my identity” He whined in response “Open your eyes and look”

Marinette shook her head “No” She demanded “I will not”

Chat rolled his eyes and grabbed ahold of the girl's face.

“Come on” He complained “I need you to look at me and see who I am so you can like all the sides of me and I can kiss you and stuff” 

Marinette, completely shocked, looked at Chat to see if he was serious. 

And instead was met with a face full of Adrien.

Marinette blinked up at the boy as he giggled nervously and waved “Hey Mari-”

He was cut off by a scream.

A scream that was of course caused by Marinette. 

Marinette couldn't comprehend what just happened. 

Chat was Adrien, Adrien was Chat. Flirty and dorky equals calm and polite. And oh -my gosh- he just admitted to liking her!

Adrien likes her. 

Chat liked her. 

Adrien and Chat are one in the same.

Marinette let out another scream.

“Is that a good or bad reaction?” Adrien questioned “Because I honestly don't know”

Marinette stared at the face in front of her. Chat’s face, Adrien’s face. 

“So um” Adrien finally sounded, breaking the silence “Are you okay or..”

“I am fine” She responded almost robotically “I am just going to go to bed now, and hope this is not to good to be a dream” 

And with that last remark, she climbed under her blankets and went to sleep.

“Well” Plagg’s voice ended the silence “That went well”

“What just happened?” Was Adrien’s only response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes chapter two! Hope you liked it~

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! Heads up, this is actually more of a teaser for Day 24, which will end up as the next chapter. So if its sucks, its kinda supposed too.


End file.
